This invention relates generally to file folders and relates, more particularly, to a file folder whose features enhance its usefulness.
The class of file folders with which this invention is to be compared includes a common accordion-style folder which can be expanded from a collapsed condition for storage to an enlarged, or expanded, condition for holding documents or other relatively flat items. Such an accordian-style folder includes bottom and side portions which are joined between the front and back panels of the folder and which include an arrangement of fold lines which accommodate the movement of the front and back panels of the folder toward and away from one another as the bottom and side portions collapse and expand in a manner resembling the movement of pleated bellows.
It would be desirable to provide a file folder whose fold lines are much less complicated than the arrangement of fold lines normally associated with accordion-style folders of the prior art and which enable the folder to be quickly expanded to a condition for use or collapsed to a condition for storage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved file folder which can be quickly expanded to a position for use or collapsed to a condition for storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a folder embodying relatively few fold lines which enable the folder to be moved between expanded and collapsed conditions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a folder which is constructed of a relatively durable material.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a folder which is provided with a tab accommodating the labeling of the folder.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a folder having a storage pocket for holding a diskette or a similarly-sized item.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a folder having a front panel which is provided with a transparent sheet behind which a sheet, such as one bearing an identification of file contents, can be readily inserted.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide such a folder which can be grasped for lifting with the fingers with reduced likelihood that the file will slip from the fingers when lifted.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a folder which is uncomplicated in construction, yet effective in operation.